The Saddest HP Songs and Poems
by Alexa Black
Summary: **Revised**Songs and poems about HP. Each is dedicated to a different person. Very sad. Get ready with those tissues! Review!!!
1. Nothing but the Blood oF Harry

A/N: This is a sad little poem. You can guess the rest. You might not be familiar with some of the characters unless you read my story, Order of the Phoenix. They don't play a big role though.

*****

__

Everyone gathered around the casket to get one last look at a friend and hero. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, but with a price; his life.

During the ceremony Hermione, Alexa, Ginny, and Nicole would sing the song they wrote for him. Draco and Ron were playing music to go along with it. Just as Dumbledore started the ceremony, they sang.

Nothing can take away evil

Nothing can take away evil

Nothing can take awa-ay e-evil

Nothing (Nothing)

Nothing (No-othing)

Nothing but the blood of Harry

Nothing can make Voldemort run

Nothing can make Voldemort run

Nothing can make Voldemort ru-u-un

Nothing (Nothing)

Nothing (No-othing)

Nothing but the blood of Harry

Nothing can set the innocent free

Nothing can set the innocent free

Nothing can set the innocent free

Nothing (Nothing)

Nothing (No-othing)

Nothing but the blood of Harry

Nothing can stop the misery

Nothing can stop the misery

Nothing can stop the misery-y-y

Nothing (Nothing)

Nothing (No-othing)

Nothing but the blood of Harry

Nothing has sa-aved all our lives

Nothing has sa-aved all our lives

Nothing has sa-aved all our li-i-ives

Nothing (Nothing)

Nothing (No-othing)

Nothing but the blood of Harry

__

And the body was laid down in the grave as they said good-bye to the boy-who-lived.


	2. Sorry Cedric

A/n:  I fixed the aurthor note for this.  Here it goes.   This is yet another poem by yours truly.  I hope you like it!

It was my fault Cedric

I killed you in a way

I told you to take the cup

On that awful day

The cup was really a portkey

And when we landed on the ground

We knew not what to do

Or liked what we found

You were killed on the spot

Painless? I'll never know

But I'm sure of one thing

It was not a delightful show

And when my wand connected

Your ghost was second out

I heard your last request

And it was done without a doubt

I hope one day you'll forgive me

For the deed that I did wrong

And if you choose to do so

I'll accept it before long


	3. He's Gone

A/N: This is my new poem/song/story.  If you are Catholic, do it to the tune of the first verse and then the choirs of Here I Am Lord.  If you're not familiar with the tune, then read it as a poem.  Hope it's good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Harry walked slowly along the lake outside Hogwarts.  He still could not believe it.  Sirius, the one person he could call family, was gone.  Sure, everyone else was happy.  They had a right to be.  Voldemort was gone after all.  Nobody had known Sirius that well either.  

            Harry had finally reached his destination.  The Womping Willow.  He crawled inside and made his way up the passage.  Silent tears fell down his face, but he took no notice of them.  That night when Voldemort was defeated played in his mind.  Why did Sirius have to jump in the way?  To get killed.  If only he didn't love Harry so much.

            He took a look around the first place they had met.  Unable to take it any more, he fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.  Hot tears blocked his vision, and he couldn't stop it.  A small song managed to come out to comfort him:

                                 He loved me I can't deny 

_                                 Determined, he never cried_

_                                 The one thing he never did_

_                                 Was turn awa-aaay_

_                                 He broke through the walls of stone   _

                                 He suffered for me alone 

_                                 He tried to be by my side_

_                                 But had to hide_

_                                 But he's gone now_

_                                 Gone forever_

_                                 He di-ied trying to save me_

_                                 He succeeded_

_                                 With a pri-ice_

_                                 He is gone from me fore-ever._

Harry felt a bit better as he let more tears fall.  Sirius may be gone, but his memory would never fade.


	4. I am Sorry

** Just a short poem I created in math.  It should be pretty good.  It's for the best Maurauders and Harry.  I wanted to put a part for Remus, but I couldn't think of a three part rhyming piece for him. **

                                           I Am Sorry

          James, I am sorry

          For all the pain

          But I realized too late

          I had nothing to gain.

          James, I lost you

          And all too soon

          I lost your wife Lily

          Under the bright full moon.

          James, I betrayed you

          And Sirius as well

          I said he was guilty

          And sent him to a cell.

          Sirius, I am sorry

          Twelve years is too much

          I wish I didn't put you

          Through torture of that such.

          Sirius, I lost you

          As a person and a friend

          Now our friendship has finally

          Come to an end.

          Sirius, I betrayed you

          Along with Harry and James

          I betrayed all my friends

          In very regretful ways.

          Harry, I am sorry

          You were all alone

          And thanks to me

          You may never have a home.

          Harry, I lost you

          I said I would come

          But I broke that promise

          And that was really dumb

          Harry, I betrayed you

          I cheated like a rat

          And now you hate me

          But I really deserve that.

          Everyone, I am sorry

          I wish I'd been thinking

          But what I want for us now

          Is a new beginning.

Do you like it?  I think it's good.  Let me know and tell me any suggestions for other fics or poems.


	5. Remembering

New Poem! This is actually by my friend AquaStar (read her stories!) I just added the stuff in between. The poem is hers. Now read it!

********************

Harry walked into the graveyard and passed by the graves. So many lives were lost in that war. He stopped at the stone he was looking for. Sirius had died protecting him in the last battle. Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek. He took out a piece of parchment and set it down next to a single rose. It read: 

__

I sit here by your grave

Remembering

Your smiling face

Your warm embrace

The way you comforted me 

When I was alone

The way you cared for me 

When no one was home

The way you stood up for me 

When I was pushed around

The way you helped me up

When I fell to the ground

Well here I am sitting by your grave

Remembering all those things

Remembering, Remembering, Remembering

Harry sighed and looked around. Hermione was sitting by another grave saying something. He figured she should be left alone and turned back to Sirius's grave.

********************

Hermione stared at Ron's grave placing some flowers on it. She started to sob. Ron was her boyfriend and now he was gone. She looked back at the tomb stone and recited a poem:

__

I sit here by your grave

Remembering

Your smiling face

Your warm embrace

The way you comforted me 

When I was alone

The way you cared for me

When no one was home

The way you stood up for me 

When I was pushed around

The way you helped me up

When I fell to the ground

Well I sit here by you grave

Remembering all those things

Remembering, Remembering, Remembering

Hermione looked up. She saw Sophia, Snape's daughter, engraving something on a tombstone with her wand. For a moment she wondered what her friend was writing, but pushed it aside and went back to Ron's grave.

********************

Sophia looked at her father's grave. She had only found out that he was her father before they went into battle. She fought beside him and he helped her.

She looked at the tombstone and found it looked rather plain. She muttered, "Gnivargne." Words started to form on the stone:

__

I sit here by your grave

Remembering

Your smiling face

Your warm embrace

The way you comforted me 

When I was alone

The way you cared for me

When no one was home

The way you stood up for me

When I was pushed around

The way you helped me up

When I fell to the ground

Well I sit here by your grave

Remembering all those things

Remembering, Remembering, Remembering

Sophia sighed as she continued to look at the grave. A single tear fell onto the flower she placed on the ground.

********************

And in Heaven, three spirits smiled down at the people by there graves,

**__**

Remembering, Remembering, Remembering


End file.
